Case Three: Disorient Express
About Officer Dooley has called Det. McQueen to deal with an emergency. It later turns out there has been a crossover of worlds and it's up to you to resolve it! Walkthrough # Go down to the subway and go to the area outside the toilet and maintenance room (Found to the right of the Ghost Conductor) # Click on the "Janitors Cart" and you will receive the "Handle" # Go to the bin and click on the "Bin" to receive the "Receipt" # Go into the "Toilets" # Click on cubicle on the far left # Click on the "Toilet Paper" to obtain it # Leave and go to the furthest right cubicle # Go and talk to the ghost and then give the "Toilet Paper" to him. You will receive an item called the "Occult Coin" # Leave and go to the up the stairs so you can order a ticket # To do this, click and drag the "Occult Coin" to the "Ticket Machine". You will receive the "Ticket" # Go down the "Barrier" and give the Ghost Conductor the "Ticket" # Go into the Ghost train, onto the tracks and then through the portal # Get onto the normal train and get onto the Ghost Platform # Go up the stairs and onto the surface # Go into the "Darkside Shop" # Click and drag the "Receipt" to the Shopkeeper. This will give you a "Swimming Cap" # Go back down the stairs and click on the mold beside the "Ticket Machine". This will give you "Fuzzy Mould # Combine the "Swimming Cap" and the "Fuzzy Mould" to create a "Bad Disguise" # Go downstairs and into the subway # Click and drag the "Bad Disguise" onto Det. McQueen #Talk to "Chief Ghouley" and proceed to the platform behind him #Enter into the Toilet Room and go to the cubicle on the far right. #Click on the toilet and receive a "Plunger Head" #Combine both the "Handle" and the "Plunger Head" to create a "Plunger" #Go back through the portal and into the toilets. #Click on the middle cubicle and flush the tentacle down by clicking and dragging the plunger to the tentacle #Go through the portal again and into the "Control Room" #Obtain the "Key" on the rack #Go into the toilet room and go to the middle cubicle #Click and drag the key to your tentacle friend #Flush the tentacle down the toilet by clicking and dragging the "Plunger" to it :( #Go through the portal yet again and into the toilets to obtain the "Key" #Go outside of the toilet room #Click and drag the key to the "Control Room" #Click onto the computer and eject the disk #Go outside and through the portal again #Board the train and drag the "Cursed Disk" to Raxa #Solve the puzzle (Best and easiest way is to click randomly ;p) #Obtain the "Antivirus Disk" #Go through the portal and insert the disk into the computer in the "Control Room" #Drag the "Antivirus Disk" to the computer Case Closed